


The New Boss

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Hermione begins her internship at the Ministry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Rooster, prompt #3: Write about Hermione Granger.)

Hermione chewed her lower lip with worry. Today was her first day as an intern at the Ministry of Magic, and she hadn’t felt so nervous since she’d taken her N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts.

When she’d been hired, Hermione was told to take the visitor’s entrance on her first day at work. So, doing as her new boss had advised, she stepped into the red telephone booth and dialed in the correct numbers.

Arriving in the large Atrium, Hermione caught sight of a clock on the wall. She had only 15 minutes to get to her office in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione hurried over to the security desk, where her wand was weighed. Then, double-checking her credentials, the security guard returned her wand to her and gestured towards the lifts. Walking quickly, Hermione found an empty lift and pressed the button for level four.

When she arrived at her floor, Hermione hurried to the office where she would be working. She’d made it to work with five minutes to spare.

The former Gryffindor smiled at her boss. “Good morning” she said, hoping she sounded enthusiastic. Because she was enthusiastic. She was full of ideas that she hoped her boss would be receptive of. In particular, she wanted to continue her work on trying to improve the lives of house-elves.

“Morning, Hermione” said her boss. If Hermione had to guess, she was in her mid-to-late 40s. “Security didn’t give you any trouble, did they?”

“Not at all” said Hermione.

“Good” said her boss. “Sometimes they forget that the Ministry is constantly hiring new employees and it’s their job to be helpful.” She made a sour face as she said this. Then, she shook her head and said “Well, you don’t want to hear about all that. Why don’t you put your things on that desk?” She gestured to the lone empty desk in the office.

Hermione placed her bag on the table and unpacked the few belongings she had brought with her: a quill, ink, and some parchment. Then, she sat down behind the desk.

“Right” said Hermione’s boss, clapping her hands. “As you already know, I’ll be the one who advises you during your internship. So if you have any questions, let me know; don’t go bothering the other employees.”

Hermione nodded her head. Then she asked “Will I get to work with house-elves?”

Her boss chuckled. “Well, we don’t really do much with house-elves in this department” she said. “I mean, the Being Division does handle the reassignment of house-elves when necessary, but surely you aren’t interested in that.”

Hermione frowned. “But I like house-elves” she said.

“Yes, yes” said her boss. “I’ve heard all about your little Hogwarts club from the Minister.”

That got Hermione’s attention. Kingsley had been talking about her to her boss?

“But you’re an intern, Hermione” her boss continued. “You’re here to learn. Let those with experience worry about the house-elves for once.”

It was at that moment that Hermione decided she didn’t like her new boss very much.


End file.
